Viaje inesperado
by Galema
Summary: Historia sobre los personajes de Dragon Ball, en un universo paralelo. Subido el capitulo 8. Espero que os guste. PERDONAD LA LARGA ESPERA!
1. Un viaje inesperado

**N.A.: Antes que nada quiero informaros de que el siguiente fanfic t****rata de un universo paralelo, si bien los personajes siguen siendo los mismos, en algunos hay ciertos cambios de carácter, actitudes, etc... A su vez, algunos eventos históricos también han cambiado un poco, aunque intento conservar al máximo la historia tal y como la conocemos, repito que se trata de un universo paralelo a la historia de Dragon Ball. Por favor, no dejéis de comentar una vez lo hayáis leído. Acepto todo tipo de sugerencias, críticas y recomendaciones, pero siempre con respeto. Muchas gracias.**

**Cap. 1 - ****Un viaje inesperado.**

La hermosa mujer de grandes ojos azules y cabello del mismo color se encontraba en el jardin de su casa trabajando en su ultima invencion, una enorme nave espacial que ella misma diseño a peticion de su mejor amigo Goku. Despues de que una pequeña nave espacial vacia colisionara con la tierra portando informes sobre un lejano planeta llamado Vegeta y sus habitantes, los llamados sayas, Goku se dio cuenta por la descripcion dada que coincidia con su propia descripcion, gentes de cabello azabache de formas puntiagudas, ojos negros penetrantes y largas y delgadas colas y sobre todo de una fuerza y capacidad de curacion excepcionales. De repente, un poderoso deseo de conocer su procedencia y de, tal vez, conocer a su verdadera familia se apodero de Goku, con lo que su querida amiga Bulma no puso ningun impedimento cuando este le rogo que lo ayudara diseñando para el una nave que pudiera llevarlo a su supuesto planeta de origen para poder conocer la verdad. Conocian las cordenadas del planeta gracias a los informes encontrados en la pequeña nave, con lo que fue facil para Bulma saber a que distancia de la tierra se encontraba el planeta Vegeta y ponerse manos a la obra diseñando e inventando unos propulsores para la mayor nave espacial que humano hubiera podido fabricar en la vida.

Bulma se encontraba ahora acabando con los ultimos retoques en el panel de control cuando de repente se produjo un corto-circuito, haciendo que chispas saltaran por todas partes y ella recibiera una descarga electrica que la dejo tirada en el suelo, inconsciente.

Cuando desperto sintio un pequeño temblor, como si la nave estuviera en movimiento, asi que miro por la pequeña ventana para darse cuenta de que estaba viajando por el espacio.

Asustada fue a comprobar hacia que cordenadas se estaba dirigiendo la nave, eran las cordenadas del planeta Vegeta. No sabia hacia cuanto que estaba viajando, ya que podia haber estado inconsciente por unas horas o tal vez dias o semanas, aun asi, consiguio serenarse al fin y buscar una solucion. Era muy facil, tan solo daria la vuelta programando la nave de nuevo con las cordenadas de la Tierra.

Una vez hubo reprogramado la nave, se relajo y decicio ir a ver si encontraba algo que pudiera comer. Afortunadamente para ella, al estar casi terminada la nave, habia ordenado que empezaran a llenarla de provisiones y prepararla para el viaje de Goku, con lo que se encontro que los armarios de la cocina y la nevera que ella instalo en la nave estaban llenos de comida e incluso habian puesto una pequeña cama con mantas en lo que se suponia era la pequeña habitacion de la nave. Asi que preparo algo de comer y despues se dirigio a darse una relajante ducha para posteriormente irse a descansar. Estaba terriblemente cansada y un dolor de cabeza hacia que sintiera que su cabeza estaba a punto de estallar, con lo que se quedo dormida muy rapidamente.

La desperto un gran estruendo que hizo que diera un salto de la cama y callera de culo en el suelo. Tambaleando como pudo se dirigio al control de mandos y asustada miro por la ventana. Se encontraba en medio de una lluvia de meteoritos y sintió como uno de ellos golpeaba la nave, haciendo que esta se precipitara al vacio. Estaba a punto de chocar contra un pequeño planeta de color anaranjado. Bulma se sento en la silla del piloto y ato las correas de seguridad al rededor de su pecho y cintura. Cerro sus grandes ojos azules lo mas fuerte que pudo mientras sus manos sujetaban de manera desesperada cada uno de los reposabrazos de la silla. Ahora si que iba a morir, penso mientras sentia como la nave entraba en la atmosfera del pequeño planeta naranja. Despues se hizo el silencio.

Mientras, en la Tierra, el padre de Bulma empezaba a construir otra nave siguiendo los diseños y anotaciones de su hija. Habían pasado 5 días desde que por un problema técnico, la nave en la que ella estaba trabajando salio disparada hacia el espacio. Por suerte para ellos, gracias a un localizador que Bulma había instalado pudieron ver que la nave estaba intacta y se volaba siguiendo las coordenadas del planeta natal de Goku.

En cuanto Bulma desapareció, Goku le pidió al Dr. Brief que construyera otra nave lo mas rápidamente posible para ir a buscarla donde estuviera. No podía dejar de sentirse culpable por lo que le había pasado a su mejor amiga, ya que si el no le hubiera pedido que construyera la nave para ir al planeta Vegeta, nada de esto habría ocurrido. Conocía a Bulma y sabia que sabría como hacerse cargo de la situación y regresar a casa, habían vivido tantas aventuras juntos que esto para ella no era nada comparado con lo que pasaron, sin embargo, desconocía los peligros con los que se pudiera encontrar en el espacio y tenia que ir a ayudarla.

En ese momento se encontraba en su casa, sentado a la mesa mientras comía junto con su mujer, Chichi, y su hijo Gohan, que ahora tenía 3 años. En ese momento el teléfono empezó a sonar y vio como su esposa fue a contestar.

-Goku, cariño-Lo llamo esta desde la sala de al lado- es el padre de Bulma, dice que tiene novedades sobre su paradero.

En cuanto supo que la llamada era referente a su amiga, salto de la mesa y fue corriendo a coger el teléfono.

El padre de Bulma parecía preocupado. –Goku, el ordenador ha detectado un fallo en la nave, después de un cambio de rumbo, con lo que creemos que la nave a chocado en un planeta cercano. No sabemos nada de Bulma- al decir esto ultimo pudo oír como si el hombre estuviera conteniendo un doloroso llanto.

-Por favor, acabe la nave cuanto antes, tengo que partir inmediatamente a buscarla-Dijo Goku antes de colgar y dirigirse a su habitación a empaquetar su ropa, bajo la preocupada mirada de su mujer, y salir volando en dirección a la casa de Bulma.


	2. El planeta Kawkab

**Por favor, para un momento para dejar tu comentario, tanto positivo (Para saber si debo continuar escribiendo este fic.) como negativo (Para ahorrarte la "tortura" de tener que seguir leyéndolo si es que no es bueno). Gracias!**

**Cap. 2 – Kawkab**

Los rayos de sol se filtraban por la pequeña ventana de la habitación cuando unos grandes ojos azules se abrieron de par en par. Quietos, observaron el techo de la habitación durante unos segundos, intentando recordar que había pasado. Al rato, decidieron explorar la extraña habitación en la que se encontraban. Bulma estaba tumbada en una pequeña cama, vestida con una especie de tunica de un color gris perla, tenia el brazo izquierdo inmovilizado por un gran vendaje de color marrón. Su muñeca derecha, su cabeza y la rodilla derecha estaban vendadas con el mismo tejido marrón que su brazo.

Echo un vistazo a la habitación. Era pequeña, de forma redondeada y paredes color beige. Los únicos muebles que se encontraban en ella eran la pequeña cama donde Bulma estaba acostada y una pequeña mesilla al lado de la puerta. Ningún cuadro o espejo colgaba de la pared ni tampoco había ningún tipo de objeto decorativo.

Bulma decidió levantarse de la cama y dirigirse a la puerta. Recordó el accidente con la nave y, aunque no recordaba nada más que el momento en que la nave choco bruscamente con el suelo, imagino que alguien la habría encontrado y curado, solo así se explicaba porque seguía viva y como fue a parar a esa habitación llena de vendajes. Quien quiera que la hubiera ayudado, estaba segura de que se trataba de buena gente, con lo que no dudo ni un segundo en abrir la puerta de la habitación y dirigirse al pasillo de la casa.

Al final del corto pasillo se encontró con una pequeña sala de estar en donde había también una pequeña chimenea que imaginó, por los utensilios que ahí habían, utilizaban como cocina. La sala también era de color beige y tampoco tenia ningún adorno o cuadro en ninguna de las paredes. En medio de la sala había una mesa baja y cuadrada y tan solo un pequeño sillón en el que encontró a una mujer sentada de espaldas a ella.

-Disculpe…-Bulma se dirigió hacia aquella mujer mientras hablaba. Se dio cuenta de que no era de aspecto humano. Tenia la piel de un tono anaranjado, la cara era totalmente redonda y en ella se encontraba una hilera de pequeños cuernos que iban desde cada una de las orejas hasta, según Bulma intuyo, los orificios nasales. Su cabello era de un color rojizo y lo llevaba recogido hacia atrás con una especie de ganchos de coral. Los ojos eran grandes y de un color naranja intenso. La mujer iba vestida con una tunica similar a la que llevaba Bulma, aunque la suya dejaba ver un hombro al descubierto. Se dio cuenta de que sus ojos se quedaron observándola mientras Bulma le hablaba.- ¿Quién es usted? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Ha sido usted la que me ha curado?

La mujer se la quedo mirando por un segundo y después una pequeña sonrisa ilumino su anaranjado rostro. –Así es, yo te encontré hace dos días cuando volvía de labrar el campo. Tu nave quedo totalmente destrozada, es un milagro que consiguieras sobrevivir. Me alegra comprobar que te encuentras mejor, la verdad que nunca me había topado con nadie de tu especie, con lo que no sabia exactamente si estaba curándote de manera apropiada- dijo la mujer.

-Ha hecho un gran trabajo- le devolvió la sonrisa la joven mientras miraba sus vendajes- se lo agradezco mucho. Me llamo Bulma y vengo del planeta Tierra…

-Así que de la Tierra…- la mujer se quedo mirando el techo como intentando recordar algo- creo que nunca he oído hablar de un planeta con ese nombre. Yo soy Nekma, una de las ancianas de esta aldea- Bulma la miro extrañada. No aparentaba tener mas de 50 años y sin embargo digo que era una de las ancianas de su aldea. Pensó que tal vez en ese planeta la esperanza de vida fuera menor que en la Tierra.

-Te encuentras en el planeta Kawkab.- prosiguió- y dime, ¿Que es lo que ha hecho que te embarcaras en un viaje por el espacio tú sola?

-La verdad es que yo no tenía la intención de viajar –Contesto Bulma- estaba construyendo la nave para un amigo mío y cuando estaba trabajando en el panel de control un corto circuito hizo que la nave saliera disparada hacia el espacio. Cuando me di cuenta me encontraba de camino al planeta Vegeta y al querer cambiar el rumbo para volver a la tierra, me encontré con una lluvia de meteoritos que hicieron que mi nave colisionara con este planeta.

-¿Al planeta Vegeta? – La cara de Nekma pareció palidecer de repente y el miedo inundo sus anaranjados ojos.

-Si, así es- Bulma supo que la mujer estaba aterrorizada cuando pronuncio el nombre del planeta natal de su amigo Goku- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué tiene de malo ese planeta?

-Por todos los Dioses, niña - La mujer estaba absorta en sus pensamientos y no escucho la pregunta de Bulma - ¿Qué andabas buscando en ese planeta? ¿No sabes el tipo de escoria que lo habita? - Nekma puso énfasis al pronunciar la palabra "escoria", al referirse así a los sayas que habitaban en el planeta.- muchos de nuestros seres queridos han perdido la vida a manos de esos monstruos. Incluyendo mi hijo y mí marido, especialmente ahora, que el príncipe Vegeta ocupa el cargo de su padre como rey cuando este murió asesinado durante unos de sus viajes.

-¿Asesinado por quien?- Pregunto Bulma siendo incapaz de imaginarse a nadie que se atreviera a enfrentarse a ellos.

-Nadie lo sabe-Fue la respuesta de Nekma- pero desde entonces el nuevo Rey ha estado mandado sus tropas a nuestro planeta cada par de meses para cargarse de provisiones y hacerse con unos cuantos esclavos para que le sirvan durante sus largos viajes. Esta dispuesto a averiguar quien mato a su padre y tomar venganza. Ahora todos los planetas de esta parte de la galaxia se encuentran bajo su yugo. En una de sus últimas visitas a este planeta, mando sus tropas a nuestra aldea. Uno de sus soldados quiso hacerme presa pero mi marido y mi hijo fueron en mi ayuda- La muchacha de grandes ojos azules vio como a la mujer se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas- Los mato delante de mí sin ninguna compasión y después de golpearme me dejo tirada en medio de la plaza. Otras mujeres no tuvieron la misma suerte.

Bulma no sabia que decir. Nunca se imagino que la raza de su amigo pudiera ser tan cruel y atemorizar a tantos planetas como estaban haciendo e interiormente, dio gracias a Dios de que su nave no hubiera ido parar a ese planeta de bárbaros.


	3. Los Saiyajin

**Cap 3. - Los Saiyajin**

El padre de Bulma había, finalmente, terminado de fabricar la nueva nave espacial y estaba acabando con los últimos retoques. En menos de 1 hora estaría lista y Goku iría al espacio para buscar a su querida amiga.

Chi-Chi y Gohan estaban en el jardín de la familia Brief, junto a la mujer del científico, tomando el te. Goku, por su parte, estaba acabando de empaquetar las pocas cosas que faltaban y estaba terminando de cargarlas en la nave.

El Dr. Brief le había dicho que el viaje hasta las coordenadas de la otra nave donde viajaba Bulma, le llevaría unos 3 días, pero el había cargado suficiente combustible, oxigeno y comida para aguantar hasta 3 meses. No estaba seguro de lo que podría encontrarse en el espacio. Nunca había salido de la Tierra y tenia que estar preparado para cualquier problema que pudiera surgir.

Después de una hora, el padre de la muchacha termino de fijar el esterio. –Típico en el- Pensó Goku mientras se despedía de su mujer y su hijo. Minutos después se sentó en el panel de mandos de la nave, aseguro las compuertas y espero la orden de despegue. Los 3 días de viaje se le iban a hacer insoportables mientras solo tuviera en mente la imagen de su mejor amiga.

En el planeta Kawkab, Bulma se encontraba en la pequeña sala con la mujer. Relato a Nekma toda su historia con detalle, desde el día que conoció a Goku hasta que encontraron la pequeña nave espacial con la información sobre el planeta Vegeta y los Saiyajin y de cómo la nave que estaba preparando para su amigo sufrió un corto circuito y ella se encontró viajando en el espacio. La mujer quedo impresionada por la historia, no podía creer que un Saiyajin tuviera el corazón tan noble como ese Goku.

-Seguro que a Goku no le importara ayudaros contra los Saiyajin –Dijo Bulma a la mujer- El es muy fuerte, y después de lo que me has contado sobre esos bárbaros, de seguro que no dudara en echaros una mano.

-De todos modos – le contesto Nekma a la muchacha de pelo azul que tenia frente a ella- tu amigo debe encontrarse en tu planeta, dudo que pueda ayudarnos desde allí…

-¡Ahí estas equivocada! –Exclamo una entusiasmada Bulma- Goku esta de camino, lo se. El nunca dejaría que algo malo me pasara. De seguro que cuando mi padre vio que la nave se estrello, empezó a construir otra para que Goku venga a buscarme. Dentro de poco lo tendremos aquí y podrás conocerlo.

La mujer sonrío. Vio a Bulma tan segura que no dudo ni una de las palabras que pronuncio. De hecho, después de escuchar su historia y la de Goku, estaba más que segura que podrían hacer cualquier cosa que se propusieran. Se sintió contenta de haber ido a parar con la accidentada nave de Bulma y de haberla encontrado todavía con vida. Dentro de su corazón sintió la ilusión de la esperanza que aquella terrícola y su amigo Saiyajin ofrecían a su gente, lo que ella nunca imagino, es que en ese mismo momento, una pequeña nave Saiyan atravesaba la atmosfera del planeta.

-y dime, ¿Cuándo fue la ultima vez que esos monstruos vinieron a este planeta? – Pregunto la joven mientras acababa de comer la carne con salsa que la mujer había cocinado para ella.

-Fue hace poco de un mes – contesto la mujer sin levantar la vista de su plato- desde ese día decidimos que los habitantes mas ancianos se ofrecerían a ellos como sirvientes para así salvar la vida a otros habitantes mas desvalidos. Por eso, hace poco creamos unos túneles para esconder a la población mas joven y de esa forma, evitarnos muertes innecesarias, ya que de todas formas esos saiyas no se irán hasta obtener lo que quieren. Estaremos preparados cuando vuelvan.

-Bueno- prosiguió Bulma después de quedarse pensando durante un rato- dijisteis que los Saiyajin solo vienen cada par de meses, creo que para ese tiempo, Goku ya habrá venido a buscarme. No tendréis nada que temer entonces.

Después de la cena, la mujer acompaño a Bulma a un pequeño lago de aguas termales que los habitantes de la aldea usaban para bañarse. La muchacha de cabellos azules se metió en el agua y se quedo impresionada ante el impresionante paisaje que se encontraba frente a ella. Una gran explanada se extendía hasta el horizonte y al fondo, las cuatro lunas del planeta brillaban en lo más alto del oscuro cielo y una luz de color violeta las rodeaba mientras que, las bajas nubes, brillaban con un tono anaranjado. Realmente el planeta Kawkab era hermoso.

Después del relajante baño, Bulma se dirigió a la habitación que Nekma había preparado para ella y se acostó en la blanda cama. Quedo profundamente dormida a los pocos segundos.

En el espacio, Goku acababa de despertarse y empezó sus entrenamientos en la sala de gravedad que el padre de Bulma instalo en la nave. Faltaban aproximadamente 2 días para llegar al planeta donde supuestamente se encontraba Bulma y, aunque sabia que si la joven había sobrevivido al impacto, esta sabría lo que hacer mientras esperaba ser rescatada, el Saiyan no pudo evitar sentirse preocupado. Su amiga era un imán para los problemas, al igual que él, con lo que una situación en la que los dos estuvieran involucrados significaba atraer irremediablemente el doble de problemas. Con esta sensación de angustia, siguió entrenando durante el resto del día, parando solamente un par de veces a comer y cambiarse la transpirada ropa por otra limpia.

A la mañana siguiente, Bulma se despertó sobresaltada. Sintió un estallido cerca de la casa y de un impulso se levantó de la cama y se dirigió hacia la sala en busca de Nekma.

Se encontró a la mujer entrando a la casa nerviosa y asustada.

-¡Los Saiyan están aquí! –Grito a Bulma cuando hubo recuperado el aliento- debo llevarte al refugio, ahí estarás a salvo.

-¿Cómo que ahí estaré a salvo? –Pregunto Bulma al percatarse que la mujer se refirió solo a ella- ¿Qué pasa contigo? ¿No piensas venir también?

Los ojos de Nekma soltaron unas lagrimas mientras hablaba – Lo siento, yo debo quedarme. Soy una de las ancianas de la aldea, con lo que debo sacrificarme para que la gente mas joven tenga una esperanza de sobrevivir. Yo me entregare a los Saiyan junto con el resto de los ancianos.

-Entonces yo me quedare contigo – le contesto una Bulma segura de si misma- no pienso dejar que la persona que me salvo la vida una vez sea atrapada por esos bárbaros intentando salvarme de nuevo. Vamos, busquemos algún sitio donde guarecernos hasta que se hayan ido.

Acto seguido, las dos mujeres abandonaron la casa, dirigiéndose a la plaza central, donde la gente se había reunido momentos antes para ir hacia los refugios subterráneos que los ocultarían de los Saiyan. Se encontraban solas en medio de la plaza cuando escucharon las voces de los Saiyan dirigiéndose hacia donde estaban. Tenían que esconderse y rápido si es que no querían ser atrapadas.

La plaza era redonda y estaba rodeada por pequeños comercios. Todos ellos estaban cerrados a excepción de uno, así que sin pensarlo dos veces, Bulma agarro la mano de la mujer mientras corrían hacia la pequeña tienda. Al asegurar la puerta tras de si, vieron que se trataba de una tienda de muebles, donde habían unas cuantas camas, mesas y un par de armarios.

-Perfecto- dijo Bulma, y sin pensárselo dos veces dirigió a la mujer a uno de los armarios y la ayudo a esconderse en la parte superior. Una vez la mujer se hubo acomodado al fondo, Bulma la cubrió con unas bolsas de plástico que habían tiradas por el suelo, de esa forma seria mas difícil verla si a uno de esos monstruos se le ocurría abrirlo.

Cuando acabo de ocultar a Nekma, pensó en hacer lo mismo con ella, pero de pronto escucho que alguien intentaba abrir la puerta de la tienda, con lo que rápidamente se metió en el segundo armario y se quedo sentada en la parte de abajo con las rodillas encogidas en su pecho y deseando no ser descubierta.


	4. Prisionera

Cerró los ojos fuertemente, deseando poder encontrarse en otro lugar. Tan solo podía oír los rápidos latidos de su corazón y su agitada respiración. Trato de relajarse e imagino que estaba en la tierra. Imagino su casa, su jardín, su habitación, las horas pasadas con Yamcha... hacía meses que no lo había vuelto a ver, y hoy, en ese preciso momento, fue la primera vez que lo echo de menos. El ruido de una puerta abrirse y unos pasos adentrándose a la pequeña tienda en donde se encontraba, la hicieron volver a la realidad.

Bulma oyó las voces de dos hombres hablando en un idioma desconocido para ella y empezó a temblar al sentir que los pasos de uno de ellos se dirigían hacia donde ella estaba escondida. Escucho como el otro hombre abrió el armario donde Nekma se encontraba oculta, por suerte, no se percato de que la mujer estaba en la parte superior y cerro el armario segundos después. Esperaba correr la misma suerte que su amiga mientras que los pasos iban aumentando en intensidad a la vez que se acercaban a donde ella estaba. De pronto, el silencio. Parecía que el tiempo se hubiera detenido como por arte de magia y durante ese segundo, que a la peliazul le pareció eterno, miles de imágenes pasaron por su cabeza. Entonces tosió. Un pequeño tosido que intento tapar lo mas que pudo con sus manos, sonó levemente en su garganta. Y los vio, unos grandes ojos azabache que la miraban sorprendidos.

El Saiyan había abierto la tabla trasera del armario y se había encontrado con la imagen de una chica atemorizada dentro de el. Sus ojos se fijaron en su cabello, de un color azul claro que nunca en su vida había visto. Y ella se giro hacia él. Su blanca faz lo dejó sin habla. No era originaria de aquel planeta, de eso estaba seguro. Y entonces, vio sus grandes ojos azules como el mar, suplicándole. Quedo paralizado ante esa mirada hasta que el sonido de una dulcísima voz lo despertó de su letargo.

-Por favor, ayúdame- fue todo lo que la voz, proveniente de la chica que tenia frente a él, le dijo. Parpadeo un par de veces, no sin antes haber fruncido en ceño, y sin saber porque le perdonaba la vida a esa criatura, el Saiyan se alejo de allí, llamando a su compañero para que salieran de la tienda.

Bulma dejo de temblar en el instante que vio aquellos ojos mirándola, no sabía porque, pero sintió que no tenía que temerle. La cara de aquel hombre, el oscuro cabello, todo le recordó a su amigo, y entonces se atrevió. –Por favor, ayúdame- fue lo que consiguió decirle una vez que logró recuperar el aliento. Vio como el ceño de aquella mirada se fruncía y al instante, aquel hombre desapareció de su vista, dejándola otra vez sola. Si, había sentido por un momento, como si Goku hubiera estado con ella. Sonrió una vez se sintió a salvo y cuando oyó que la puerta de la tienda volvía a cerrarse una vez que los dos hombres se marcharon, salió de su escondite y fue a comprobar que Nekma estuviera bien.

Justo en ese momento, la puerta volvió a abrirse y dos hombres y una mujer Saiyan de cabello corto, la vieron. –Ahí hay otra, apresadla- Grito la mujer a los hombres, que, inmediatamente, corrieron hacia ella. Bulma se encontraba de pie, justo delante del armario en donde Nekma seguía oculta.

Peleó con todas sus fuerzas contra aquellos brazos que la llevaban prisionera, pegó puñetazos, pataleo,… pero nada parecía ser efectivo contra aquel par de musculosos guerreros. Entonces, Bulma se desmayó.

Abrió los ojos lentamente mientras con una mano se sujetaba la cabeza, que le dolía de tal forma que parecía que le fuera a explotar en cualquier momento. Bulma estaba en una pequeña celda junto con otras tres mujeres de la raza de Nekma.

-Te encuentras bien?- Le preguntó una de las mujeres, de cabello lacio color caoba cayéndole sobre los hombros y túnica color lila, mientras se acercaba a ella. –Eso creo- fue la contestación de la peliazul, que ahora había empezado a asearse la túnica grisácea que llevaba puesta, y que estaba rota por varias partes debido a la lucha que mantuvo intentando liberarse de aquellos Sayans que la apresaron. Se percato de que todavía llevaba consigo su pequeña bolsa de capsulas colgada al cinto.

Miro a su alrededor. Estaba dentro de una pequeña celda de paredes de piedra. Dos de las mujeres, ambas con cabello color naranja y ataviadas con túnicas del mismo color verdoso, estaban sentadas en uno de los rincones del pequeño habitáculo, abrazándose la una a la otra. Bulma supuso que serian hermanas y que por su apariencia, tendrían poco más de veinte años.

La otra mujer estaba sentada a su lado, y cuidadosamente palpaba el golpe que Bulma tenía en la frente. Siguió su recorrido por la celda con la mirada y por fin se percato de un pequeño conducto de ventilación situado justo encima de su cabeza. Metió su mano en la bolsa donde guardaba sus capsulas.

-Que es eso?- le pregunto la mujer mientras Bulma abría una de las capsulas y sacaba un pequeño destornillador. –Voy a salir de aquí, os importaría sostenerme mientras desatornillo esa pequeña compuerta del conducto de ventilación?- las tres mujeres, al mismo tiempo, miraron hacia arriba y lo vieron, estaba como a unos tres metros de altura. Vieron que por el tamaño, no sería posible que ninguna de ellas pudiera pasar por él, pero la terrícola era más delgada y pequeña que cualquiera de ellas, y seguramente podría abrirse paso hasta el exterior de donde quiera que estuvieran y pedir ayuda.

Las dos mujeres más jóvenes, se acercaron a donde Bulma estaba y la ayudaron, sujetándola de las piernas, a situarse justo encima de los hombros de la tercera mujer. A los pocos minutos, ayudada por su diminuto destornillador, había logrado quitar la trampilla del conducto y, empujada por las tres mujeres, trepo hacia él. –No os preocupéis, iré a pedir ayuda y conseguiré sacaros de aquí, os lo prometo- fueron las palabras de la dueña de los grandes ojos azules justo antes de desaparecer por el conducto.

Una vez dentro, Bulma sacó un radar, el cual le indicaba la situación de su averiada nave. –Vaya- se dijo satisfecha –parece que no estoy muy lejos, tan solo a 15 km- arrancó una parte de la túnica, que debido a un desgarro, llevaba arrastrando, y empezó a reptar por el estrecho pasillo de túneles.

Goku aterrizó en el anaranjado planeta, guiado por las coordenadas de la nave de Bulma. Una vez llego a tierra, puso su nave en una pequeña capsula y fue a inspeccionar la dañada nave en la que ella había viajado. Se alegró de no encontrar el cuerpo de su amiga en la nave, ya que eso solo podía significar que Bulma seguía con vida. Ahora la parte difícil era localizarla en un planeta tan grande. Sintió varias energías hacia el sur, y decidió dirigirse hacia allí.

A los pocos minutos llego a un pequeño poblado de casas blancas. Los habitantes, nada más verlo, salieron corriendo, atemorizados. –Por favor, no huyáis, no voy a haceros ningún daño- les grito, mientras caminaba hacia el centro de la plaza. –Solo estoy buscando a mi amiga, se llama Bulma- obtuvo el silencio como respuesta.

Siguió adentrándose en el poblado, esperando encontrarse con quien pudiera darle alguna pista sobre el paradero de su amiga. De pronto, sintió como alguien, desde atrás, tiraba de su camisa. Goku se giro en posición de defensa, y se encontró con una mujer de cabellos naranja que lo observaba curiosa.

-Goku, yo sé donde esta Bulma- le dijo la mujer mientras seguía observándolo. –Como es que sabes mi nombre?- le preguntó un Goku, asombrado. Nekma rió ante aquella pregunta –Parece que es cierto todo lo que Bulma me contó sobre ti- le dijo divertida. –Yo soy Nekma, Bulma estuvo viviendo en mi casa después de que la rescatara del accidente que tuvo con su nave espacial- Los ojos de Goku se iluminaron –De verdad? Y donde esta ella ahora?- le pregunto emocionado, pensando que dentro de poco se reencontraría con su amiga y podría volver a casa. –Siento decirte que Bulma fue apresada por los Saiyans, nos atacaron hará cosa de 6 horas. Así es- prosiguió la mujer al ver el gesto de interrogante que hacia Goku al mencionar a los Saiyans -la gente de tu raza son verdaderos barbaros sanguinarios-

-Y a donde se han llevado a Bulma?-Goku estaba dispuesto a liberar a su amiga, así tuviera que enfrentarse a su verdadera familia si fuese necesario. Nekma vio la determinación de este en sus ojos al contestarle –Todo lo que sabemos es que una de sus naves sigue en órbita sobre nuestro planeta, supongo que a la espera de que las tropas restantes vuelvan con las provisiones. Goku no lo dudo un momento y saco la capsula con su nave, dispuesto a ir a la caza de los Saiyans.

-Espera- escuchó la voz de Nekma a sus espaldas –Yo también iré, esa joven me ha salvado la vida, ahora es mi turno- le dijo, guiñándole un ojo a Goku –Además, conozco la lengua Saiyan- prosiguió –Podría servirte de ayuda- Goku asintió y guió a la mujer hacia el interior de la nave.

Mientras, Bulma seguía perdida dentro del laberintico conducto de ventilación. Paso por varias habitaciones de los Saiyans, y por lo que vio, pudo adivinar que se encontraba dentro de una nave nodriza, así que empezó a buscar un hangar donde poder conseguir un medio de salir de allí cuanto antes.

De pronto, se detuvo. Bajo de ella veía una gran sala, que por la pinta que tenia, daba la impresión de ser la habitación de alguien importante, y no se equivoco.

Dos Saiyans entraron en la sala. –Todavía no tenemos señales de la prisionera que escapó- dijo uno de ellos, después de hacer una reverencia y dirigirse a un hombre que Bulma no podía ver con claridad, pero supuso, era el Rey Vegeta.

-Interrogar a las otras prisioneras- Le contestó una voz grave –y si es necesario, torturarlas, pero quiero a esa mujer ahora mismo- Bulma tembló ante la idea de caer en manos de aquel rey de los Saiyans. –Poner rumbo hacia Vegetasai de inmediato- Dijo, dirigiéndose hacia el otro guerrero. La peliazul tendría que darse prisa en salir de aquella nave si es que quería salvar su vida y la de las tres mujeres que estaban prisioneras en la celda.

Al momento, los dos hicieron una reverencia y abandonaron la sala, entonces, el conducto de ventilación cedió. Bulma cayo de bruces sobre el frio suelo de la sala. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos. –Tú- La voz del reciente rey de los guerreros del espacio sonó sorprendida.


	5. El planeta Vegeta

Sus grandes ojos azules se abrieron como platos, a la vez que intentaba, sin mucho éxito, cubrir sus piernas, que por la caída y el hecho de que tuviera que deshacerse de parte de su túnica para poder arrastrase por los tubos, habían quedado todas al descubierto.

-Tú- Escuchó cómo le decía el dueño de aquella mirada azabache que reconoció al instante.

Ahí estaba ella, la mujer a la que, sin saber porque, había perdonado la vida, y la que estuvo en su mente desde entonces. Volvía a ver aquellos ojos azules mirándolo, aunque esta vez, la mirada de suplica había sido sustituida por una de asombro. Su blanca piel brillaba por la luz de los focos de la sala, y no pudo evitar apartar la mirada de ella durante un segundo, cuando se percató de que la diminuta túnica que llevaba puesta, no conseguía cubrir del todo sus claras piernas.

El rubor se alejó de sus mejillas cuando por fin, logró seguir hablando. –Así que eres tú la que lleva a todos mis soldados de cabeza?- Le dijo, con su grave voz, consiguiendo al fin cambiar esa mirada de pasmado, por su típica mirada seria y de ceño fruncido. –Los mandaré matar a todos, alguien tan débil como tú debería ser fácil de apresar-

-Pero como te atreves?- Después de unos segundos, Bulma consiguió deshacerse del encantamiento al que se encontró cuando volvió a ver aquella mirada hipnotizadora. –Yo no soy ninguna débil, además, soy la mujer más inteligente de mi planeta y, seguramente, de toda la gala…-

-Cállate!-Le grito Vegeta –Como osas hablarle así al rey de los Saiyans?

-Y como pretendes que me crea que eres el rey de los Saiyans? –Le contesto Bulma cruzando los brazos a la altura de su pecho y girando la cabeza hacia un lado- Ni siquiera llevas corona, además –Siguió, sin mirarlo- que hacías tu en aquel pueblo? Si fueras el rey, habrías mandado a alguien en tu lugar.-

Por supuesto, Bulma sabía quién era el hombre que tenia frente a ella pero, simplemente, quería saber el motivo de porque el rey de los Saiyans se molesto en dejarla con vida y, porque ahora, seguía sin llamar a sus soldados para que volvieran a llevarla a la celda.

-Jajajaja, Pero por quien me has tomado?- le respondió divertido –Yo no llevo estúpidas cosas en la cabeza, soy un guerrero del espacio.

-Y que me dices de eso de ir por ahí rescatando damiselas en apuros?- Bulma puso la gota que colmó el vaso de la paciencia del Rey de los Saiyans.

-Ya basta! Guardias! –Vegeta estaba que echaba humo por las orejas- Lleváosla a mis aposentos y encadenarla dentro del armario, es su lugar preferido…- Les dijo a los dos Saiyans que entraron corriendo por la puerta- Yo mismo la interrogare más tarde.

Bulma se dejó llevar fuera de la gran sala por los dos guerreros, mientras seguía mirándolo de soslayo.

-Que mujer más insolente- pensó Vegeta para sí una vez que volvió a quedarse a solas en la sala. En ningún momento vio el miedo en aquellos extraños ojos de color azul.

-Estás segura de que la nave de los Saiyans sigue en órbita? –Pregunto Goku después de varias horas sobrevolando el planeta, sin encontrar el rastro de ninguna nave.

-Bueno… -Contesto Nekma dubitativa – eso creía. Normalmente los Saiyans se quedan en órbita durante varios días, a la espera de que todas las tropas vuelvan a la nave con las provisiones que necesiten. Entonces vuelven al planeta Vegeta, o siguen su rumbo hacia otros planetas más lejanos. Ha tenido que pasar algo urgente para que cambiaran los planes tan de repente…

-Entiendo- Los ojos de Goku miraron hacia la ventana delantera, desde donde podía ver todos las galaxias y planetas lejanos… -Supongo que solo nos queda ir al planeta Vegeta- prosiguió – y tener suerte de que hayan decidido ir hacia allí, sino, encontrar a Bulma será como una aguja en un pajar.

Después de varias horas, abandono la sala de mandos para dirigirse a su habitación. Ese día se había ganado un merecido descanso. Habían parado en ese pequeño planeta ya que, hacia pocos días, detectaron la aproximación de una nave espacial. Vegeta pensó que tal vez se tratara de las tropas de Freezer, otro de los señores de la galaxia, con el cual los guerreros del espacio tenían un acuerdo mutuo; Ellos destruían planetas, que era lo que mejor sabían hacer, y Freezer los vendía a cambio de un porcentaje y de toda la tecnología que pudieran encontrar en él durante los saqueos. Aun así, Vegeta siempre pensó que había algo oculto en las simple intenciones de ese lagarto rosado, como a él le gustaba llamarlo, y después de que su padre fuera asesinado en una de sus misiones, no le quedo duda sobre quien había sido el culpable.

Nadie más que Freezer sería capaz de enfrentarse a unos Saiyans con sed de venganza por la muerte de su rey. Vegeta lo sabía, pero también sabía que no sería fácil matarlo, ya que era uno de los pocos seres poderosos que quedaban en la galaxia, a parte de los Saiyans y, además, tenía un numero de súbditos diez veces mayor que todos los Saiyans que habitaran en la galaxia. Si tenía que enfrentarse a él, tendría que planear muy bien sus movimientos, hasta encontrar el momento adecuado para eliminarlo.

Entro en su habitación y se quito la pesada capa que llevaba sobre sus hombros. Nunca le gusto llevarla, pero todos los reyes que le precedieron la usaron, incluyendo su padre. Le gustaba ser el Rey, pero odiaba tener que quedarse en su sala dando órdenes, con lo que, en cuanto podía, se infiltraba entre sus soldados para cumplir alguna de las misiones que el lagarto les encomendaba. Solo Nappa, uno de los guerreros del espacio mejor capacitados y de mayor rango, que lo había entrenado desde pequeño, sabia de su secreto.

No es que a él le importara que los Saiyans supieran que su rey iba a las misiones con ellos, pero no quería que algún espía de Freezer supiera de la fuerza que había logrado alcanzar.

De pronto, escucho ruidos provenientes del gran armario que tenia frente a la cama. Lo abrió, dejando que la luz entrara y viéndola de nuevo, sentada, con un trapo tapándole la boca y unas cadenas alrededor de sus muñecas.

-Por lo que veo, ni siquiera mis guerreros pueden aguantarte- le dijo Vegeta, levantándole la barbilla con una de las manos, mientras con la otra quitaba el trapo que llevaba atado alrededor de la boca.

-Que es lo que quieres de mi? -Inquirió la peliazul una vez liberada de sus ataduras. –No tengo nada que pueda ofrecerte, no se cocinar, ni limpiar, ni tampoco soy buena…

-Shhh!- Le mando callar- es que no sabes cómo estar callada por un momento? Solo te hare unas preguntas y luego, si eres buena chica, tendrás el honor de ser una de mis sirvientas personales, sino, acabaras encerrada dentro de ese armario para lo que te queda de vida.

Bulma asintió con la cabeza, no estaba dispuesta a meterse otra vez dentro de ningún armario, de hecho, una vez volviera a casa, cambiaria los armarios de su casa por estanterías…

-Perfecto- prosiguió el rey, ofreciéndole una silla para que se sentara, mientras él se sentaba en otra frente a ella. –Ahora explícame de dónde vienes y que hacías en ese planeta.

Goku se dirigió a la ducha después de terminar con su entrenamiento diario, y se acerco a la pequeña mesa situada en una de las habitaciones de la nave. Lo que vio delante de él le pareció un sueño. Miles de platos sabrosos se posaban sobre ella, haciendo que un exquisito olor saliera de cada uno de ellos y se filtrara por todos los poros de su piel.

-Huele delicioso- Dijo Goku acercándose a la pequeña cocina de la nave- hacía tiempo que no comía comida de verdad.

-Me alegro de que te guste –Nekma había encontrado varios alimentos en la nevera de la nave y decidió cocinar algo para el Saiyan.

Devoro todo lo que había sobre la mesa, y a los pocos minutos, estaba tumbado boca arriba en el suelo, con las manos agarrando una barriga que parecía fuera a explotar. –Vaya!- exclamo Nekma, que aun no había podido salir de su asombro. –Me habían dicho que los Saiyans comían mayores cantidades que cualquier otro habitante de la galaxia, pero nunca me espere algo como esto…

-jajaja, si- rio Goku con una mano detrás de la cabeza- comer es lo que más me gusta, incluso tanto como pelear…

Quedaban todavía dos días para que llegaran al planeta Vegeta, y Goku quería aprovechar al máximo el tiempo que tenía que entrenar, así que, después del almuerzo, descanso durante varios minutos antes de empezar otra vez su entrenamiento.

-Humana patosa!- Grito Vegeta enfadado cuando Bulma le arrojo la sopa por encima- Es que no sabes siquiera como servir una simple sopa?

Habían pasado dos días desde que Bulma contara a Vegeta de donde venia y todo lo relacionado con el accidente con la nave, sin mencionar, por supuesto, nada sobre su amigo Goku. Desde entonces, Vegeta tomo a Bulma como su única sirvienta personal. Un error del que ahora se arrepentía.

Todo lo que el Saiyan sabía sobre aquella extraña mujer era que, aparte de que no sabía cocinar, que era una patosa total y que le gustaba hablar más de la cuenta, provenía de una familia rica de su planeta, y que era capaz, por lo que le contó, de construir una nave espacial.

-Ya te lo dije- le contesto Bulma con las manos en las caderas- No tengo idea de hacer nada de lo que me pides, soy una científica, los científicos no hacemos nada de esto.

De repente, uno de los soldados entro en la sala. –Señor- dijo dirigiéndose a Vegeta- Estamos a punto de aterrizar en el planeta Vegeta.

-Perfecto, puedes retirarte- contesto el Saiyan. –En cuanto a ti –dijo dirigiéndose a la peliazul- una vez que lleguemos, hare que te trasladen a un laboratorio, y más te vale usar ese cerebro de científica que tienes para crear algo que me sea útil.

Pocos minutos después, llegaron al rojo planeta de los guerreros del espacio.


	6. Una semana

**CAPITULO 6. UNA SEMANA**

Los anchos pasillos del palacio parecían medir kilómetros. Unos grandes ventanales en el techo, eran su única iluminación. Bulma miraba a todos lados tratando de encontrar alguna diferencia entre alguno de los pasillos, pero a la vista, todos eran idénticos. A ambos lados había sendas puertas en forma de arco, todas del mismo color blanco y con el mismo dibujo de unas llamas, en color dorado, justo en medio de ellas. No había cuadros, plantas o cualquier otra cosa a parte de puertas, miles de ellas. No supo decir cuantas veces giraron para tomar otro de los pasillos, a pesar de intentar recordar cada paso que daba. Finalmente, los dos Saiyans que la custodiaban, se detuvieron delante de una puerta maciza de metal. Una pequeña placa a la derecha, con caracteres desconocidos para ella, era lo único que diferenciaba esa puerta del resto.

Vio como uno de los guardias apretaba unos pequeños botones del dispositivo que llevaba alrededor de su muñeca, y la puerta se abrió. "Interesante" pensó Bulma mientras se adentraban en la habitación. No parecía muy grande a simple vista, pero según iban avanzando, la sala se ensanchaba. A unos pocos metros frente a ella, vio una pequeña mesa con, lo que parecía, un ordenador. A su alrededor, piezas metálicas, cables y herramientas de todas clases. –Este será tu laboratorio-Dijo uno de los guardias acercándose a ella para quitarle las esposas.-El rey Vegeta espera que puedas terminar una nave espacial en menos de una semana.

-Pero, como espera que acabe una nave en menos de una semana?-Le grito Bulma después de que su cerebro acabara de reaccionar a la absurda petición.-Esta loco!- exclamo enfadada.

Sin tan siquiera poder darse reaccionar, el guardia la golpeo en la cara, haciendo que la peliazul cayera al suelo. –La próxima vez que le faltes el respeto al Rey, no seré tan condescendiente- le dijo mientras salía por la puerta –Y ahora, ponte a trabajar-

Bulma vio como la puerta se cerraba tras de si. –Genial- dijo mientras se acercaba al ordenador -Me tomara al menos una semana averiguar como funciona esta cosa.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-Habéis llevado a la esclava a su habitación, tal y como pedí?- Pregunto Vegeta a sus guardias una vez hubieron regresado –Espero le hayáis comunicado mis deseos..-

-Si, Señor- Dijeron al unísono mientras le hacían una reverencia. –La esclava esta en su habitación y ha sido informada de sus ordenes, Alteza- Dijo uno de ellos

–Quiso discutir vuestra orden, Majestad- Prosiguió el otro –Pero le he hecho saber que usted debe ser respetado, Señor-

-Hecho saber, soldado? -Le dijo Vegeta, mirándolo con semblante serio. –Te mandare matar si llega a mis oídos que le has inflingido cualquier daño-

El Saiyan lo miro atemorizado. Había sido comentado entre los guerreros, que el Rey trataba de manera especial a la esclava, aunque nunca creyó ni una palabra. Ahora no estaba del todo seguro.

-Pero Majestad..- Quiso replicarle, intentando no parecer nervioso.

-Silencio, Raditz!- Ordeno el rey –Quiero que tu seas el que se ocupe de atender a esa esclava. Quiero que la custodies, la alimentes y vigiles todos los pasos que haga. No le permitas la entrada a esa habitación a nadie que no sea yo y, al final del día, quiero que me presentes un informe sobre todos los avances que haga-Le dijo, mientras le daba la espalda para dirigirse a sus aposentos –Y otra cosa- giro para mirarlo a los ojos –Nadie, y con esto te incluyo, esta autorizado a inflingirle daño alguno. Queda claro?

-Si, Su Majestad- Le respondió mientras veía como el Rey se alejaba por el pasillo.

Raditz camino por el pasillo donde se encontraban todas las habitaciones de los soldados al servicio del Rey. Paro frente a una de las puertas y pulso los botones de su brazalete. Al instante, estas se abrieron.

Un hombre de mediana edad, estaba sentado en una de las sillas de la habitación.

-Y bien?- Le pregunto –Como ha ido?

-Tenias razón- contesto mientras se quitaba la sucia armadura y sacaba otra limpia de uno de los armarios –Esa esclava parece ser bastante importante para el Rey. Me ha dado orden de custodiarla y presentarle un informe diario sobre sus movimientos.

-Ya te lo dije- Le dijo el hombre en una sonora carcajada, como si el echo de notar a Raditz desconcertado, por haberse equivocado, le hiciera gracia –Ahora quiero que averigües que es lo que esa esclava se trae entre manos.

-Aun sigues creyendo que se trata de una espía? –Le dijo el guerrero, mientras se acababa de poner una armadura limpia.

-No estoy seguro –Le contesto el hombre- pero tenemos que estar alerta. Freezer ya ha intentado espiarnos varias veces, sin éxito. Desconfía de todo lo que te parezca inusual, y acertaras. De momento- continuo- haz lo que el Rey te ha ordenado, y tráeme al final del día, una copia del informe que le des.

Raditz asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió a la puerta. -Así será, Padre- Le dijo, mientras salía por ella y la cerraba tras de si.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-Maldito cacharro!- Le grito Bulma al ordenador mientras le pegaba un puñetazo a la pantalla –Ay! Eso ha dolido!

Oyó una risa tras de si, y se giro sobresaltada –Oye, tu!- Le dijo al dueño de aquella risotada –Te parece bonito reírte de una señorita?

-No creo ver ninguna por aquí- Le contesto Vegeta, mirándola divertido. –Ahora dime, como vas con esa nave que mande me construyeras?-

-Pues ahora que lo preguntas- Dijo, intentando mantenerse en calma, sin mucho éxito –Fatal!- Le grito –Como pretendes que te construya una nave en una semana? No me has proporcionado ni los planos, o el equipo y materiales necesarios y, sobre todo,…. un ordenador decente!- Esto ultimo se lo grito al ordenador, como queriendo hacer que este se diera por aludido.

-Esta claro- Le dijo el Saiyan tranquilamente- Quiero que me construyas una nave como la que me dijiste construiste en tu planeta, y con la que viajaste hasta el planeta Kawkab.

-No creo que pueda hacerla sin los planos- Le contesto Bulma cruzando los brazos –Y aunque los tuviera, no la construiría para ti.

Bulma espero que el Rey empezara a gritarle y amenazarle, sin embargo, nunca espero que reaccionara así. Vegeta empezó a reírse. –Por supuesto que la harás- Le dijo –Es la única forma en la que te dejare libre. Recuerda que mi paciencia tiene un límite, y ese límite es una semana.

-Por que una semana?- Quiso preguntarle Bulma ,pero Vegeta ya había salido por la puerta y se quedo otra vez sola en la gran habitación.

-Perfecto, Bulma- se dijo, mirando hacia el ordenador- ahora toca averiguar como diantres funciona este trasto.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Situación de alerta, Situación de alerta"

La alarma de la nave hizo que Goku saltara de la cama –Que esta pasando?- Le pregunto a Nekma mientras corría hacia los controles de la nave, donde ella estaba.

-Parece ser que hemos entrado de lleno en una lluvia de meteoritos- Le respondió la mujer –Es extraño, no aparece en ningún mapa-

Goku miró por la pequeña ventana de la nave –No son meteoritos- Dijo, con la mirada perdida en el horizonte.

Entonces Nekma miró hacia la ventana. Alrededor de ellos, millones de pequeños pedazos de metal flotaban en el negro espacio y, junto a ellos, cientos de Saiyans, sin vida.

-Pero, quien habrá podido ser capaz de hacer esto?- Se pregunto horrorizada mientras intentaba evitar sentir nauseas ante el espectáculo frente a ella.

-No lo se- Le respondió Goku con semblante serio –Pero sea quien sea, parece llevar el mismo rumbo que nosotros-


	7. Una caja de sorpresas

**CAPITULO 7: ****UNA CAJA DE SORPRESAS**

-Señor, Se me permite la entrada?- Pregunto un guerrero alto, de cabellos verdosos y piel azulada, desde la entrada a la gran sala.

-Adelante, Zarbon.- Le respondió una voz masculina, aunque un tanto aguda, desde el interior.

El soldado se arrodillo ante su amo, y le tendió un montón de hojas. –Le traigo el informe de nuestros espías, Señor- Le dijo, entregándoselo sin atreverse a mirarlo a los ojos.

-Bien-Dijo el hombre - Hay novedades?

-Si, Señor-Contesto el guerrero, situándose de pie delante de el- Los Saiyans creen que la explosión de la nave que volvía de la misión en el planeta Rotryn, se debió a un problema interno.

El hombre, sentado en las sombras de la habitación, río. –Perfecto- Le dijo, complacido- Se sabe si el nuevo rey regreso al planeta Vegeta?

-Si, Señor. El rey volvió hace unas pocas horas-Le informo este, sabiendo que seria recompensado por las buenas noticias que ofrecía a su amo.

-Excelente, Zarbon- Su voz sonó más que complacida- Informa a nuestros espías que todo debe estar preparado para nuestra llegada. Partimos hoy mismo.

El guerrero salio de la sala sonriente. Había esperado por años poder acabar con ese engreído príncipe que tantas veces lo había ridiculizado delante de su señor. –Esta vez acabare contigo, Vegeta-

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Raditz miraba asombrado como esa mujer podía moverse tan rápido. Hacia un día que la vigilaba, y en ningún momento la vio parar a descansar, tan solo lo había echo un par de veces, y por que el rey había ido a visitarla para saber de sus avances. Aun así, en cuanto Vegeta hubo abandonado la estancia, la esclava retomo su trabajo con ahínco.

-Bueno- la escucho decir, mientras veía como secaba el sudor de su blanca frente con una de las mangas de su camisa –Esto ya esta-

Raditz miro asombrado a lo que acababa de construir. Desde luego, no parecía una nave. –Que es lo que se supone que es "eso"?- inquirió señalando al objeto frente a él.

-Es la ultima de mis invenciones- Le contesto Bulma mientras tomaba asiento y se acercaba al objeto que acababa de crear. Era parecido a una pelota de baloncesto, totalmente redondo. Tan solo era eso, una gran bola metálica.

-Es que quieres tomarme el pelo?- Le pregunto Raditz malhumorado –Eso no es mas que una bola como las que usamos para entrenar a los Saiyans jóvenes. No veo ninguna nave.

-Ten paciencia- Le dijo la peliazul, mientras apretaba los botones de un pequeño mando que tenía encima de la mesa.

Al momento, de la bola salieron decenas de pequeños bracitos metálicos y esta comenzó a flotar por el aire. Bulma engancho un cable del ordenador a la bola.

-Ahora pasare los planos a esta bola, que yo llamo Bolita- parecía complacida en la elección del nombre –Soy un genio!- Exclamo mirando al guerrero, haciendo el símbolo de victoria con los dedos.

-Menuda genio- Dijo Raditz por lo bajo. Al segundo, una sandalia golpeo al guerreo en la cabeza

-Te he oído!- Le grito Bulma mientras recogía su sandalia del suelo –Espera a ver lo que Bolita es capaz de hacer- continuo diciendo, mientras Raditz la miraba con cara de odio a la vez que masajeaba su dolorida cabeza y veía como la mujer mandaba las ordenes desde el ordenador hasta la maquina.

Cuando Bulma hubo acabado, la bola empezó a moverse de un lado a otro de la sala, y al minuto, comenzó a coger toda clase de herramientas y materiales y a situarlos en medio de la gran habitación.

-Perfecto- Dijo Bulma satisfecha. –Y ahora, a descansar! Bolita lo hará todo por mi. Vayamos a tomar el aire, quiero ver como es vuestro planeta.

Raditz la miro estupefacto mientras Bulma se dirigía hacia la puerta. Ahora entendía porque el rey tenía a esa esclava en tan alta estima. No solo por la belleza que desprendía por cada uno de los poros de su piel, su exótico cabello azulado o sus ojos turquesas, sino también, por la inteligencia y empeño que mostraba en cada una de las cosas que hacia, incluso en las más simples. Esos pensamientos fueron alejados cuando, al fin, pudo reaccionar.

-Pero a donde te crees que vas? –Dijo mientras corría tras Bulma y la agarraba por el brazo.

Bulma empezó a gritar –Socorro! Rey Vegeta! Raditz me esta pegando!

En cuanto el guerrero escucho esas palabras, cubrió la boca de la peliazul con una de sus grandes manos. Bulma dejo de gritar. –Que es lo que pretendes?- Le dijo el guerrero mas calmado, liberando a la mujer, cuando cesaron los gritos.

-Tan solo quiero salir a ver como es tu planeta- Le pidió Bulma con ojitos de cordero degollado –Por favor, solo una hora.

-Ni hablar!- Fue la clara respuesta del Saiyan. –Si el rey se entera podría matarnos a los dos! No se que tanto valores tu vida, pero yo tengo la mía en alta estima.

Los ojos de Raditz se agrandaron al ver que Bulma tomaba aire, seguramente para empezar de nuevo con los gritos.

-Esta bien- dijo el guerrero, dándose por vencido. –Solo durante una hora, y seré yo el que te lleve a donde sea que quieras ir, pero después vendremos directos de vuelta al laboratorio y ni una palabra al rey.

-Hecho!- Le dijo Bulma estrechándole la mano para cerrar el trato. –Ahora, vamos!.

De nuevo, Raditz se quedo atónito cuando vio como Bulma abría la puerta con un pequeño mando que, seguramente, acabaría de construir.

-Pero como demonios…? –Se pregunto para si mientras veía a la peliazul salir por la puerta.

Sin duda alguna, esa mujer era una caja de sorpresas.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-Mil cuatrocientas noventa y ocho, mil cuatrocientas noventa y nueve y mil quinientas. Eso será suficiente- Goku se levanto del suelo, en el que estaba haciendo las flexiones, y fue a apagar la gravedad de la nave. Había conseguido aguantar bajo una gravedad de 100.

Se dirigió sudoroso hacia los mandos de la nave, y se sentó en una de las butacas, al lado de Nekma, mientras se secaba el sudor con una pequeña toalla.

-Que es lo que pasa?- Pregunto a la mujer, al ver su semblante preocupado.

-Me temo que no podremos llegar al planeta Vegeta- Dijo la mujer, examinando los datos de la pantalla central de la nave.

-Que quieres decir?- Le pregunto Goku. Era un negado total en lo que a tecnología se refería.

-Parece ser que partes de la nave explosionada han estado bloqueando uno de los motores de la nave- Empezó a explicarle Nekma- Eso ha hecho que gastáramos mucho mas combustible del necesario.

-Quieres decir que nos estamos quedando sin combustible, y en medio del espacio?- Inquirió el Saiyan.

-Eso es- Fue la simple respuesta de la mujer- Con un poco de suerte, podría localizar algún planeta cercano en el que parar. Pero hay muy pocas posibilidades de que dicho planeta este habitado y podamos encontrar algo de combustible.

-Entiendo- Goku miro pensativo hacia la pantalla del ordenador. –Vayamos a comer, Tengo muchísima hambre!- le dijo, pasándose una mano por detrás de la cabeza.

La respuesta de Goku hizo que Nekma se cayera de la silla.

-"Increíble"- pensó la mujer mientras intentaba incorporarse de nuevo. Este Goku no deja de sorprenderme.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-Ah, Zarbon!- Dijo una voz al guerrero situado frente a la puerta. –Ya has informado a los espías de nuestros planes?

-Si, Señor- Contestó- todo estará listo en menos de tres días.

-Perfecto, tres días serán suficientes- Le dijo complacido.-Puedes retirarte.

Freezer vio como el guerrero salía de la habitación y segundos después, se dirigió hacia los controles de navegación. Según sus cálculos, llegarían al planeta Vegeta en unos cinco días. Por fin, podría acabar con esos malditos Saiyans que tanto le incomodaban. Si era verdad que eran de gran ayuda en la conquista de planetas debido a su fuerza bruta, sus ganas de pelea y el hecho de que no tenían compasión alguna por sus enemigos, sin embargo, se habían extendido sobremanera por toda la galaxia y eso, a Freezer, no le gustaba nada. Quería seguir teniendo el control y notaba como, cada vez que los Saiyans se multiplicaban, ese control iba menguando.

Había dado orden de que todas las tropas Saiyans enviadas en misiones a otros planetas, regresaran al planeta Vegeta. Orden que sus espías, se habían encargado de emitir. En solo tres días, tendría a todos los Saiyans de la galaxia en el mismo lugar, y entonces, los exterminaría a todos ellos. Incluyendo a sus espías.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-Majestad- Escuchó Vegeta detrás de si.

-Ah, Bardock- Le dijo, posando una mano sobre su hombro –Te estaba buscando. Quería felicitarte, estás realizando un gran trabajo localizando y matando a todos los espías que ese lagarto nos manda.

-De eso, Alteza, quería hablaros- Le dijo el Saiyan a Vegeta, entregándole una carpeta. –Varias tropas están volviendo de sus misiones. Según dicen, recibieron la orden de usted para que volvieran urgentemente.

-Yo no he ordenado tal cosa!- Grito Vegeta –Que se presenten ante mi inmediatamente, quiero saber que clase de orden recibieron, a que hora, que día, y quiero que averigües quien estaba en mis dependencias en ese momento-Le ordenó.

-Como deseéis- Bardock le hizo una reverencia antes de alejarse por el pasillo.

-Maldita sea- Se dijo Vegeta –Espero que esa humana acabe pronto con la nave, me temo que una semana no será suficiente.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-Estoy cansada- Se quejó Bulma –Paremos aquí! Me cuesta mucho andar.

La risa de Raditz retumbo por la estrecha calle. –No dijiste que querías salir a ver el planeta?- Le preguntó divertido mientras veía como Bulma masajeaba sus doloridas piernas

-Así es- dijo ella enfadada- lo que no sabia era que tu dichoso planeta tenia una densidad tan grande… me cuesta mucho respirar y parece que pese una tonelada! Ayúdame.

-Eres una debilucha- Protestó, mientras la cogía en brazos- Tenemos que irnos, solo quedan cinco minutos para la hora- Raditz levanto el vuelo en dirección al palacio.

Bulma se abrazó con todas sus fuerzas al cuello del Saiyan. –Vas muy rápido- Se quejó –Cuando Goku me lleva, es mas delicado- Bulma se tapó la boca, había hablado demasiado.

-Goku?- Pregunto Raditz, arqueando una ceja- Quien es ese Goku?

Bulma suspiro y se regaño por ser tan bocazas. No había nada que hacer, tendría que contarle a ese saiyan quien era Goku.


	8. Solo tres dias

**N.A. Pido perdón por el retraso en esta historia, pero las musas de la inspiración me abandonaron durante algún tiempo. Ahora que han vuelto, espero subir los capítulos que quedan lo antes posible. Gracias por seguirme y recordad dejar vuestro review! Galema xxx**

**Capitulo 8: Solo 3 días**

-Responde! Es una orden!- grito a la peliazul mientras descendían frente a las puertas del palacio. Demonios! Era la primera vez que oía de alguien que no fuera Saiyan o soldado de Freezer que tuviera la facultad de volar, y mucho menos esperaba que alguien del planeta de la débil criatura frente a él, fuera capaz de hacerlo. Hacían falta años de práctica y entrenamiento antes de conseguir dominar la técnica de vuelo. Él mismo ocupó parte de su infancia y adolescencia esforzándose duramente para poder conseguirlo y ser digno de ser llamado soldado a las órdenes del rey. El hecho de que fuera un tercera clase, hijo de un bajo rango, nunca le importó, y siempre estuvo entre los primeros de su clase.

La mente de Bulma funcionaba a gran velocidad, intentando pensar que responder para no comprometer la identidad de su amigo. –Goku es un hombre muy fuerte de mi planeta- Dijo al fin –El mas fuerte de todos!-

-Como es que sabe volar?-Inquirió Raditz- No he oído de nadie, a excepción de los Saiyan y pocos guerreros más, que tengan la facultad de volar.

-Yo que se! Yo no se nada de peleas, solo soy una débil y dulce señorita- respondió Bulma-Además, él no es el único que sabe volar en mi planeta –Prosiguió- así que yo de vosotros tendría cuidado de ir a molestar a la gente de la tierra, si no ya veréis lo que os espera!

-Interesante…-murmuro Raditz para si- Mejor que vayamos al laboratorio- dijo a la peliazul- no quiero que el Rey Vegeta se entere que hemos abandonado el palacio.

Bulma lo siguió a través de los largos pasillos. Pasaron por varias puertas, todas iguales, sin excepción. Otro giro más, otro pasillo interminable. De pronto, en el siguiente giro, la vista frente a si, cambio. Esta vez, un lado del pasillo estaba acristalado de arriba abajo. A través de los cristales, montones de pequeñas naves, como la que encontraron en la tierra, estaban colocadas una detrás de otra, creando varias hileras a lo largo de la gran sala.

Al fin, tras subir unas escaleras y pasar por varios pasillos más, llegaron al laboratorio.

-Vaya, ya era hora- una voz desde dentro hizo que Bulma diera un respingo.

-Majestad!-Raditz se arrodilló rápidamente frente a Vegeta- Señor, nosotros solo…

-Ha sido culpa mía-interfirió Bulma-Le pedí que me ayudara a encontrar otro ordenador y alguno cables que preciso para…

-Silencio!-Le grito Vegeta, clavándole las negras pupilas sobre sus iris azules.-Di orden de que nadie entrara o saliera de aquí. Y esa orden te incluye! Raditz será castigado por tu osadía y desobediencia.

Vegeta presionó uno de los botones de su brazalete y al momento la puerta se abrió, dando paso a dos guardias que, levantando del suelo a Raditz bruscamente, se lo llevaron. La puerta volvió a cerrarse.

-No es justo!- Le grito Bulma al instante en que vio que desaparecían por la puerta-Ya te he dicho que ha sido culpa mía, yo le pedí que me acompañara…

El rey seguía callado, mirándola con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Tras varios segundos, que a Bulma le parecieron horas, Vegeta bajo los brazos y le dio la espalda, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

-Quiero la nave terminada en 3 días, ni uno más-Le dijo mientras la puerta se abría- Cuando la hayas terminado-continuó, girando lo justo la cabeza para mirarla de soslayo-soltaré al idiota de Raditz de los calabozos y le devolveré su puesto.

-Por qué debería hacerlo?-le preguntó Bulma-A mi no me importa lo que pueda pasarle a ese soldado de pacotilla-le dijo, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho y ladeando la cabeza-Además, he visto que tienes muchas otras naves, Por qué quieres que te construya una en tres días? Puedes usar cualquiera de las que tienes…

Vegeta salio por la puerta y se giro hacia la peliazul –Por tu bien, más vale que la tengas lista, o haré que te despellejen viva junto al tonto de Raditz.

La puerta se cerró y dejo a Bulma sola en la gran sala.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Los niveles de energía y combustible de la nave en la que Goku y Nekma viajaban, se encontraban en estado crítico. La mujer había estado durante la última hora haciendo cálculos gracias al programa de navegación de la nave, intentando localizar el planeta más cercano. No hubo suerte. A la nave le quedaban unas cinco horas de autonomía. Estaban en medio de la gran y oscura galaxia, a más de 2 días de camino del planeta más cercano.

Nekma redujo el nivel de oxigeno en la nave, para que les durara al menos durante un par de días más. Era todo lo que pudo hacer, ahora solo quedaba esperar a que el combustible se acabara y el destino decidiera sobre sus vidas.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Raditz estaba dentro de una oscura celda, en los calabozos del palacio. Los soldados que lo condujeron ahí, estaban situados a ambos lados de la puerta de la celda.

El guerrero se recostó sobre el mohoso colchón de paja que había en la estancia, y pasó sus brazos por detrás de la cabeza, despreocupado. Sabia que el rey bajaría a verle, y no pasó mucho hasta que oyó como la cerradura de la puerta se abría. Vegeta entró en la celda y volvió a cerrar la puerta.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-Maldito mono Saiyan!-dijo Bulma malhumorada, pegándole una patada por enésima vez al duro metal que recubría la nave que estaba construyendo- Es imposible que termine esto en 3 días-

Había estado despierta toda la noche y los rayos del sol empezaban a aparecer por las vidrieras de la estancia. Estaba agotada, y eso no era bueno. Había calculado el tiempo estimado que le llevaría hacer una nave de esas magnitudes. Sesenta y cinco horas en total. Eso le dejaba unas siete horas de descanso, menos de tres horas diarias para dormir. Se alegró de haber inventado a Bolita, ya que le había ahorrado más de las tres cuartas partes de tiempo, pero seguía sin ser suficiente. Además, casi no había comido nada. El rey Vegeta prohibió que se le llevara la cena el día anterior, como castigo por haberse escapado.

Desde luego, la situación no era nada buena. Se le pasó por la cabeza escaparse, y no era una mala opción. Había visto el hangar no muy lejos de donde estaba y desde que Raditz fue llevado a los calabozos, el rey no le había puesto ningún otro guardia. Además, aun tenia consigo el pequeño mando que diseñó el día anterior, con el cual podía abrir la puerta, y del cual Raditz, olvidó informar a Vegeta.

Bulma se acercó sigilosamente a la puerta, con el pequeño mando en su mano, y apoyo su cabeza en ella, para intentar oír cualquier ruido que proviniera de fuera. Nada. Se armó de valor y tecleo el código de desbloqueo para abrirla.


	9. Goku

Capitulo 9: GOKU

Bulma salio despacio de la sala y miro a ambos lados del pasillo para ver si veía acercarse a alguien. El pasillo estaba tan quito y silencioso como un cementerio. Giro a la izquierda, intentando recordar el mapa mental que había trazado el día anterior.

Todavía llevaba la rasgada túnica que Nekma le dio, y decidió que debería cambiarse de ropa. Luego cayó en la cuenta de que su pelo no era precisamente de los que puede llamarse discreto… -definitivamente tengo que buscar algo que ponerme- pensó la peliazul mirando a su derecha, donde había una tira de puertas blancas, y se acercó a la primera de ellas. Miro el pequeño panel que había situado junto al lado de esta y probo suerte con su mando.

Tras varios intentos, dio con la secuencia que permitió que la puerta se abriera. Se alegró al comprobar que su lógica seguía sin defraudarle, cuando vio frente a si, una pequeña habitación con dos camas, un armario y un par de cajoneras. Tal y como sospechaba, aquellas eran las habitaciones de los soldados.

Abrió una de las cajoneras y encontró unas mallas negras y un par de guantes. Prosiguió abriendo otro de los cajones. Una camiseta.

Se desnudó, dejando la túnica dentro de uno de los cajones, y se vistió. Todavía llevaba las finas sandalias, así que las cambio por un par de botas que encontró a los pies de la cama que, aunque fueran un par de tallas más grande, eran mucho más cómodas de llevar.

Pensó en la manera de ocultar su pelo, pero no encontró nada en los cajones, así que abrió el armario. Dentro encontró una pequeña armadura y un pañuelo rojo . Parecía que la suerte empezaba a sonreírle.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-Y bien?- Preguntó Vegeta a uno de los oficiales que habían regresado con las naves, hacia varias horas, al rojo planeta.

-Recibimos ordenes, señor –Contestó este asustado e incapaz de levantar la mirada para afrentar los ojos de su rey.-Iban firmadas por usted- prosiguió, defendiéndose-Como iba yo a saber…?

-Suficiente! –Le gritó al comandante para, seguidamente, agarrarlo del cuello con una de sus manos y levantarlo en el aire. Apunto uno de sus dedos a su frente y de él salio un rayo que lo mato al instante.

El resto de los guerreros que había en la sala, se miraron unos a otros con temor de ser los siguientes.

Vegeta se acercó al siguiente de ellos. –Ahora dime- le dijo, mientras lo sujetaba por el cuello -Cuando y a que hora recibisteis orden de regresar?-

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Bulma había estado recorriendo esos pasillos durante casi media hora y todavía no había rastro alguno del dichoso hangar. Estaba cansada y cada minuto que pasaba, temía que el rey ya se hubiera percatado de su ausencia y hubiera mandado en su busca, cosa que complicaría aun más las cosas.

Escuchó unos pasos acercarse por el pasillo, su pulso se aceleró de golpe y sintió que le faltaba el aire. Los pasos se oían cada vez más cerca. Iban a descubrirla.

De pronto, alguien se detuvo frente a ella. El hombre la miró fijamente y Bulma decidió levantar la vista. Sus grandes ojos azules se iluminaron.

-Goku?

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0


	10. Cuenta atras

**Capitulo 10: Cuenta atrás.**

-Oh, Goku!- Exclamo Bulma mientras se lanzaba a por su amigo para abrazarlo- Como has llegado hasta aquí?- Le pregunto con las manos alrededor del cuello del musculoso guerrero.

El saiyan la separo de él bruscamente. Bulma lo miró desconcertada. Que era lo que le pasaba ahora? Es que acaso no se alegraba de verla? Entonces se percato en la cicatriz que el guerrero tenia en la mejilla izquierda.

-Oye, Goku, Cuanto te hiciste eso? –Inquirió, apuntando hacia la cicatriz con su blanco dedo.

Él la cogio del cuello de la armadura y la levanto en el aire. –De que estas hablando? –le pregunto mirándola fijamente a los ojos –Espera un momento- había reconocido a la esclava de Vegeta por la descripción que le dio su hijo. Era imposible no fijarse en ese color tan azulado, poco común entre los habitantes del universo –Tu eres la esclava del rey Vegeta!- confirmo, quitándole el pañuelo que llevaba tapando su azulado pelo.

Bulma quedó paralizada. Como era posible que aquel hombre fuera tan idéntico a Goku? Aunque ahora que lo miraba bien, el saiyan que tenia frente a ella aparentaba tener mucha mas edad que su amigo, y su rostro estaba mucho más castigado debido a heridas de pasadas batallas. Llevaba una armadura negra y verde y botas del mismo color. No se percato de que la había bajado al suelo, hasta que notó que él empezaba a atar una fina cuerda alrededor de sus muñecas.

-No! Suéltame! A donde me llevas? –Grito cuando él tiro de ella para hacerla caminar.

-Calla!, si es que aprecias tu vida... Solo quiero hacerte unas preguntas – Le contesto al fin, cuando vio que Bulma empezó a caminar tras de él –Con suerte para ti, el rey no tendrá porque enterarse de tu huida.

La llevó a través de varios pasillos, y volvió a encontrarse con el hangar. -Maldita sea!- Pensó al verlo –Casi lo había conseguido…- para su sorpresa, se pararon frente a la puerta de éste.

El hombre marco el código de identificación, y la puerta se abrió.

Pasaron a través de las naves del hangar, todas ellas pequeñas y redondas, del tamaño exacto para una persona. Un par de naves más adelante, habían otras de tamaño similar a la que ella construyó, y al fondo, una nave enorme, de color blanca. Una nave de combate, de las que utilizaban para mandar tropas a otros planetas.

El saiyan la guió hasta la nave del fondo, y paró justo delante de la compuerta. Una rampa salió de ella, y la compuerta se abrió.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

La nave de Freezer llevaba varios días de camino, rumbo al planeta Vegeta. Las salas de la nave estaban todas en silencio, expectantes a la batalla que estaba por venir. Muchos de los hombres de Freezer estaban en sus pequeñas habitaciones, mientras el resto usaba las salas de entrenamiento, para perfeccionar sus técnicas de combate.

Zarbón estaba entre ellos, se había enfrentado con seis de sus hombres, y los había despachado a los pocos segundos. Dodoria reía a su lado, al ver como los hombres intentaban levantarse con esfuerzo, después de los golpes recibidos.

Dodoria era otro de los soldados de Freezer con mayor rango, gordo y rosa, con ojos fríos y mirada calculadora. Junto a Zarbón, se encargaban de entrenar y dirigir al grupo de diez élite. El escuadrón negro de la muerte, se hacían llamar, debido a las negras armaduras que llevaban y al rastro de muerte que dejaban por donde pasaban. Nunca habían sido vencidos. Excepto una vez.

Fue durante la conquista de un planeta. Los saiyan, con el príncipe Vegeta a la cabeza, reclamaban haber encontrado ese planeta antes que ellos llegaran, y querían parte de la tecnología encontrada. En concreto, un pequeño dispositivo que, colocado sobre uno de los ojos, indicaba la fuerza de ataque de cualquier ser vivo, en un radio de 300 kilómetros.

Zarbón se negó a entregarles dicho aparato, y Vegeta, dando orden a sus guerreros de no interferir en la pelea, se lanzó directo contra el escuadrón negro de la muerte.

Despachó a los élites en menos de un minuto, y cuando hubo acabado, se dirigió hacia Zarbón.

Dodoria se puso entre ellos. –Quítate de en medio, maldito chicle rosa!- Le grito Vegeta- Esto no va contigo. Dodoria odiaba que lo llamara de esa forma, y parecia que Vegeta lo sabia, y lo hacia cada vez que se encontraban para hacer que se enfureciera.

Se lanzo hacia Vegeta, pero este lo despacho el momento, dándole una gran patada en el estomago, seguido de un cabezazo en la frente, que lo dejo inconsciente.

Zarbón no tuvo otra opción más que darle el aparato. Nunca se había sentido tan humillado. Ahora por fin, tendría su venganza. –Solo dos días mas- dijo para si, con una pequeña sonrisa.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Había pasado un día desde que Goku y Nekma se quedaran sin combustible en medio del espacio. Las reservas de oxigeno ya estaban por la mitad, y solo les duraría para un día mas. Se habían quedado sin energía, y todo estaba oscuro.

A través de las ventanas, miles de estrellas brillaban, proporcionándoles la única luz que podían usar. Nekma usaba la energía de emergencia para alimentar al radar de la nave, con la esperanza de que detectara algún planeta o nave a la que pudieran pedir ayuda.

Durante las horas de espera, Nekma le contó a Goku todo lo ocurrido en su planeta y todo lo que sabia sobre la historia de los Saiyan, de cómo el anterior Rey, había conseguido tanto poder, aliándose con otra escoria del universo, el temido Freezer, convirtiendo a los saiyan en simples mercenarios a sus ordenes.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0


End file.
